


【卜洋】size king pwp纯车一发完

by cocohekmatyar



Category: ONER
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 10:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17405615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocohekmatyar/pseuds/cocohekmatyar
Summary: 设定凡凡是巨屌，嘻嘻嘻没捉虫没beta，瞎几把写着开心噜





	【卜洋】size king pwp纯车一发完

“我说哥哥，你磨蹭个什么劲呢，吸就完事了。”卜凡一手扶着李振洋的后脑勺，一手扶着自己坚硬的阴茎就要往对方嘴里塞。

可惜李振洋偏偏不从，梗着脖子就要往后闪躲，努力避开在唇边晃动的男性器官：“等等、先别急着塞啊，”他将自己的脸退后到一个能看清这肉棒全貌的距离后，将双手手掌环上了根部：“好久没会会这个大家伙，我得好好掂量掂量。”他握着手中沉甸甸的分量，发出的叹息变成温热的鼻息围绕着卜凡在空气中微微颤抖的阴茎：“这也太他妈大了，待会可怎么进去啊。”他认命地伸出舌头，像猫喝水一般小幅度舔舐着那巨大阴茎的龟头。

这让卜凡有点不好意思，虽然李振洋的舌头拨弄得他心痒难耐。他已经硬了一晚上，好不容易将他这过于活泼的哥哥灌得半醉拐回了房间，这哥哥却像是在看手相般对着他一柱擎天的家伙自言自语。他已经在脑中模拟了一百次将他的阴茎塞满李振洋整个口腔，看对方的唇紧紧包裹住自己——这样想着，他的阴茎又在空气中跳了一跳。

他的阴茎划过了李振洋的嘴唇，卜凡的前液将那两瓣嘴唇弄的湿淋淋的，他伸出手捏着李振洋的下巴，轻轻用力让对方张开嘴巴，他借此机会又将自己的龟头塞了进去。

李振洋像是酒醒了似的——也许他根本就没醉——他将卜凡的阴茎含进去了大半，还剩下一小半露在了外面，李振洋于是将手掌包裹住这块裸露的、炙热的皮肤，他的鼻尖闻到卜凡浓重的男性气息。

他呜呜地发出一点无法辨析的语句，大概是抱怨卜凡的鸡吧太大块要噎死他了，这巨大的肉块将他的腮撑起一个小包，咽吐反射让他的眼角泛红。他卖力地吞吐这巨大的阴茎，偶尔尝试着将龟头深入自己柔软的咽喉。卜凡将拇指搭在他的脸颊上，着迷一般地看着他在昏暗灯光下的脸：“洋洋，你真好看。”

李振洋听完将嘴里的阴茎吐出，发出“啵”的一声响：“太大了，不吃了。”他咳嗽了两声，嗓子听起来有点哑：“来，到这里来，让哥哥好好疼你。”他移动因久跪而麻木的膝盖爬上了床，拍拍卜凡僵硬的大腿，扭着身子过去要与他接吻。

卜凡于是用力吻住了他，感受着对方带着酒气的呼吸和柔软的舌头。他的手向下伸去解开李振洋的裤子拉链，隔着内裤揉搓已经半勃的性器。

他们倒在柔软的床上，卜凡爬到李振洋上方看着灯光在他脸上投下深深浅浅几道影子。他半眯着眼，整齐的牙齿中伸出一小截舌头。卜凡情不自禁地伸出拇指去触碰那截软舌，却被李振洋一口含住手指吮吸起来。

他暴露在空气中的阴茎硬得像块石头，于是卜凡用另一只手将李振洋的裤子剥干净，急急忙忙地探向后穴——穴口轻易地就容纳下了他的一个指节，想必是李振洋之前已经自己弄过了。

“哥哥，你真骚。”卜凡指奸着李振洋柔软湿润的甬道，“这么湿，忍了一晚上很辛苦吧？之前就应该在厕所隔间里把你办了。”李振洋潮红的眼角给了卜凡毫不客气的一记眼刀：“哪来这么多废话！”卜凡于是勾起手指摩擦他的敏感点，引得身下的人叫得像只发情的猫。  
李振洋从不会在床上吝啬他的声音，他被卜凡的手指伺候得舒服极了，伸手抚上自己的性器急求着释放，却被卜凡一把擒住了手腕。卜凡暂时放过了他的前列腺，他将他的好哥哥翻了个面，饱满挺翘的屁股正对着他滴着水的鸡巴。他扶着李振洋的腰就要挺入，对方却一个激灵抬起身子，李振洋的声音听起来有些紧张：“等等、不能这么就进去……你太大了，会出事的。”

他修长的手指开始为自己扩张，过多的润滑顺着水淋淋的小穴流出来沾湿他的会阴，湿黏的水声与李振洋难耐的喘息声交织在一起，清晰地击打着卜凡的耳膜。他沉甸甸的阴茎就蹭着李振洋水光潋滟的小穴，对方却不让他进去。

在大学的时候李振洋丈量过卜凡的性器，卜凡个子又高又瘦，下面那根的尺寸便也是狰狞可怖。和他做爱时李振洋往往都要苦着脸叫一会痛，然后表情渐渐变成被这大家伙顶得舒服极了的表情，小穴里流着水，没一会就被撞着前列腺操到射。

他们有一阵子没做了，卜凡明白这种时候扩张的重要性，于是又往李振洋那艳红的小穴中塞了两根手指，浅浅地按压着对方敏感的腺体。

“进来吧凡凡。”李振洋的脸埋在枕头里用气声对他的巨根男朋友发号施令，“再不进来我看你都可以完事了。”

卜凡听闻地拍了李振洋柔软的臀肉一巴掌，假意恶狠狠地威胁到：“怎么说你老公呢，小心等会操死你。”

“那要看你有没有这个本事……操死我……”李振洋的一句话被卜凡的突然挺入硬生生斩断成了两截。卜凡将大半根阴茎塞进那松软而温暖的小穴里，开始缓慢地抽插起来。“洋洋，放松点，”他后撤了一点，双手扶住李振洋的髋部，“把你老公夹断了就不好了。”

李振洋已经疼得出了一层薄汗，却气若游丝地嘴硬着：“夹断你算了，夹断了我换个新的。”

这句话让卜凡气不打一出来，摁着李振洋的腰就自顾自地抽插起来，脆弱的床板发出吱呀吱呀的哀求，李振洋一边浪叫在他身下求饶起来：“凡子、好老公、慢点……”他的手臂已经撑不住他摇晃的身体，前胸贴在床单上引得乳尖一阵痒。他伸出手想去碰一碰，却被身上的人一把翻过来面朝上躺好。他的后脑勺结结实实地落在枕头上，他磕得有些头晕。卜凡抬起他一条腿，调整了角度重新插入他已经开拓得软烂的后穴，这次是整根没入，过多的饱胀感让李振洋尖叫起来，被逼出的生理泪水顺着眼角滑下，被卜凡俯下身细细吻去。他用两指揉捻着李振洋胸前挺翘的乳首，李振洋在指甲划过乳孔时仰着脖子大口喘息。被填满的后穴渐渐适应了卜凡的大家伙，媚肉包裹着阴茎想要索取更多。他敏感的腺体也被好好照顾到了，被每一次抽插精准地碾过。李振洋的大脑一片空白，过度兴奋的神经让他顾不上宾馆房间劣质的隔音效果，“太大了、呜…”他又颤抖着请求着更多，“老公好棒……额啊、还要…”

李振洋知道自己快要高潮了，他伸手想要抚慰自己的性器，却被卜凡抓住十指紧紧相扣：“爽不爽啊洋洋？”李振洋半眯着眼睛胡乱点着头，嘴里发出急切的字节用于肯定，卜凡继续用力抽插着，放开李振洋的手去捏他的下巴，强迫眼神迷离的人与他对视：“还换不换了？”李振洋被逼得头昏脑胀，临近高潮的他脚趾也紧绷着：“不、不换、老公最好了…啊啊！”他被操射了，浊白的精液喷到他的肚子上，后穴激烈地收缩着，夹得卜凡也跟着射在了他温暖的甬道里。

事后的卜凡抱着李振洋躺在床上，手指轻轻梳着对方浅色的发梢，李振洋累得眯起眼睛像是在打盹儿，却冷不丁地开口对卜凡说：“我爱你。”  
卜凡被吓了一跳，心跳突然加速却也对李振洋说：“我也爱你。”


End file.
